Love is the Strongest Force in the World
by WhiteWing375
Summary: Even if you believe that with all your heart, it may not be true. I suck at summaries. My first fanfiction ever so sorry if it sucks. One-shot. KariyaXReader


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever so I'm really sorry if it sucks.**_  
_

**It's a one-shot and contains character death.**

**I don't own Kariya, Inazuma Eleven, or anything Level-5 related.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Love is the strongest force in the world."_

_Kariya looks at you with a proud grin on his face, satisfied with his suggestion of a topic for your poem for English class._

_"That's the most poetic thing you can come up with?"_

_"Well, it's the most poetic thing I can come up with that is true."_

_You laugh. "Well, if you say so."_

_"I do believe it's true, you know." He lifts your chin with the tip of his pointer finger. You acknowledge the gesture by gazing into his deep, bronze eyes._

_"Love is the strongest force in the world. It's even stronger than the separation of death."_

* * *

You skid to a stop on the wet gravel, sending a spray of water droplets into the air. It's well past midnight and the moon is covered by ominously dark clouds. The only things stopping you from wandering blindly through the streets are the inconveniently dim street lights along the side of the road. You glance into a pitch-black alleyway. Your chest rises and falls as your lungs swallow large portions of air. The rain lightly hits your forehead and cheeks, running down the sides of your face. You can't tell your sweat apart from the rain, but that is the least of your concerns at the current moment.

_Did he go in there?_

You already know the answer to that question. Just moments before, you saw him dashing into that alleyway followed by a gang of large, burly, intimidating men. You knew if he didn't get _some_ kind of help soon, he would be…

No, you don't want to think about that. That would just be too horrible, too unbearable. If he was gone…

You snap out of your thoughts as you hear a familiar yell.

_No…!_

A rush of adrenaline surges through your limbs and you leap into the alleyway, breaking into a full run. You can hardly see anything but the rough outlines of crude, decaying furniture as you dash dangerously by them.

There are no turns to be made as you sprint towards the suffering cries of your beloved. Tears began to stream down your face as you realize, though you are running closer to him, his cries are becoming more and more faint.

Your eyes become more accustomed to the light, and in the distance, you see 7 large figures bending over a rather small one in the center.

An arm goes down.

You hear a scream.

You see a stomp.

You hear a wail.

As you get closer, maintaining your inhuman running speed, you start to feel your heart drag. Your eyesight begins to blur and the edges of your sight fade black.

_I'm almost there…_

A few dozen meters away from the sight, you stumble and fall to your knees. You cough painfully to the ground to reveal a patch a bright red. Your chest is pounding head is throbbing as you hopelessly attempt to struggle to your feet. You look over at your lover on the ground, forcing your eyes to stay on his blood covered body.

He glances over at you and smiles painfully. He opens his mouth to reveal a poisoned, raspy voice. "Love… is… th… the s... stron… gest… f… force… in… the… w… worl… d…"

A boot smashes into his stomach and he chokes as blood pours out of his mouth. You gasp. As you try to stand, pain shoots through your body and you collapse to the ground. A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder ripple through the sky. You stare helplessly as a gang member unsheathes a knife and holds it to your beloved's chest.

You stagger to your feet, ignoring all the pain being emitted in every inch of your body. The gang member glances in your direction, and without another word, plunges the knife into Kariya's body.

You scream.

Lightning flashes through the sky as your knees give way. Your body hits the gravel and your sight goes black…

…and nothing more.

* * *

**Okay, yeah that was pretty depressing. I actually really like Kariya, I didn't write this just so I could make him die.**

**Aaahh, why did I do that to you Kariya, I'm sorryyyyyyyyy!**

**Anyway, hope you like it! Please tell me anything I can do to improve my writing! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
